The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various electronic devices receive one or more supply voltages from voltage regulators that are external to the electronic devices. In an example, an integrated circuit (IC) chip receives the one or more supply voltages from an external voltage regulator. The IC chip provides to the voltage regulator a feedback signal based on the supply voltage input to the IC chip. The voltage regulator regulates the supply voltage to the IC chip based on the feedback signal. Improper power down of the IC, such as typically happens in the event of a power crash, for example, may have detrimental effects on the IC.